psafandomcom-20200215-history
Thief
Overview Thief is a hit and run based class that is one of the free beginner classes. If you like being slippery and impossible to catch, thief does just that. With a very loaded kit, thief can slowly chip damage away from you and kill you without a scratch. Thief is one of the best class in the entire game if used by an extremely skilled player. You can perform a strategy called "Sustained Wall-hug" and basically never take damage. Doing this in final strike accompanied with "Void Jump" strategy, you're unkillable and uncounterable. Moveset 'Passive PSV: Greed' Critical Meter decays, but you get more Critical from dealing damage Attack ATK: Thief Slash ''(0.4s)'' Slash forwards dealing 12 damage. 'Ability 1 AB1: Roll Flip ''(1s) Jump and roll forwards, reduces your critical meter by a small amount. ALT: Climbing (1s) When using Roll Flip on a wall you can briefly climb it '''Ability 2 AB2: Pickpocket ''(3s)'' Spin and deal 12 damage, Heals 1/3 of damage dealt, trades debuffs from the target. ALT: Aerial Pickpocket (3s) When using Roll Flip or jumping then using Pickpocket while still in the air you can spin vertically instead of horizontally. 2: Charged Stab (3s) Can be charged while not moving (once charging has started, you can charge while moving) for a ~35 dash, stabbing forwards dealing 10-30 damage. Critical CRT: Knife Raid ''(100%)'' Throw out 5 piercing knifes that deal 12 damage each and proc -5 attack each. 'UPDATED VERSION: ' 'Passive PSV: Greed' Critical Meter decays, but you get more Critical from dealing damage 'Attack ATK: Thief Slash '(0.4s) Slash forwards for 15 damage 'Ability 1 AB1: Roll Flip '(1s) Jump and roll forwards, reduces your critical meter (by a small amount) ALT: Using it on a wall will allow you to climb briefly 'Ability 2 AB2: Pickpocket ''(3s) Spin and deal 15 damage, heals 1/3 of the damage dealt, gives your debuffs to the target ALT Can be charged while not moving, can charge while moving once started, for a stab that deals up to 9 - 21, rapid critical gain (by a small amount) '''Critical CRT: Knife Raid ''(100% Crit)'' Throw out 5 wall piercing knives that deal 12 damage each and reduce damage Balance History v1.3.3 - Removed AB1 charge v1.3.0 - HP 80->7 - ATK damage 12->15 - AB1 faster charge - AB1 less vertical but more horizontal - AB2 damage 12->15 - AB2ALT minimum damage 10->9 - AB2ALT maximum damage 30->21 - AB2ALT faster charge - AB2ALT hitbox improvement - AB2ALT less endlag - AB2ALT hits rapidly instead of one hit - AB2ALT greatly increased critical gain v1.2.13 - Reduced AB1 charged distance - ATK and AB2 damage 16->12 - AB2 can now be charged for a powerful stab - Can't stack while charging AB1 or AB2 v1.2.12 - Slower AB1 pounce charge - Made it so Thief only transfers debuffs, no stealing buffs v1.2.11 - AB1 can be charged for a longer distance "pounce" while standing still - AB2 can now steal buffs and trade debuffs to the enemy v1.2.9 - HP 70->80 v1.2.5 - Reduced AB1 horizontal distance - Slightly increased AB1 vertical distance - Using AB1 on a wall allows Thief to climb briefly v1.2.3 - Can stack attacks v1.2.0 - Thief ATK damage 15->16 - Thief AB2 damage 15->16 - Thief AB2 heal 5->6 v1.1.3 - Thief HP 80->70 - Thief AB2 damage 10->15 - Thief AB2 heal 10->5 v1.0.3 - Thief AB2 10 damage v1.0.2 - Nerfed Thief Trivia * During 4/1/2019 (April Fools), Thief was renamed to "e girl" Category:Free Classes Category:Classes